Star Senshi: Neo
by Otaku-chan
Summary: Takes place after Sailor Moon Starlights. A new cat, a death and exictement so big, it's brought to the next generation too!
1. The Last Challenge

The Key

** **

**Star Senshi : Neo**

** **

By: Nuriko Yumemiru 

** **

This is my first attempt at a Sailor Moon. I have only watched to the 5 Sailor Moon SuperS episode, so don't bug me about any mistakes I make.****

** **

Chapter 1**: **The Last Challeng**e**

A Week After the Defeat of Galaxia…

"Artemis, I don't think we could expect them to lead their lives as it is," argued Luna. Usually, cats can't talk, but Luna was no ordinary cat along with her mate, Artemis and her daughter-from-the-future, Diana, she had the ability to talk. Unlike most cat's she understood the human language and had a very rare birthmark on her head that only three other cats had. The birthmark was a golden patch of fur in the shape of the crescent moon. She stared at Artemis another cat that had the birthmark, the ability to talk and commune with humans and like Luna a Guardian of the Senshi. 

"Luna, I don't think we have a choice, they want to have their memories. Now, I know it would be better if the led their lives normally without special "abilities" or any knowledge that they had saved the Universe a couple of times. But…what can we do? They don't want to lose their memories and besides, what are we gonna do? We can't do the Luna Mind Meld…you already used it and it can only be used once for every Guardian. Now, I haven't used it yet, but like I said, I don't believe in making people lose their memories and you can ask Diana, but she's -,"

"-too young." finished Diana with a sigh. "I can never do anything with you around." The young little cat had come from the future too guard Rini the young Senshi Princess of the Crystal Moon Kingdom

"Besides," Artemis said with a grim smile, "The Senshi may need their memories. They have one more test until Serena can take her place as Neo-Queen Serenity, ruler of the Crystal Millennium."

"One more?" Luna asked curiously. "I thought they finished the challenges, when the released Galaxia from her evil self?"

"What challenges?" asked Diana. Unlike the two older cats, she only knew two things, protect Rini and listen to her parents.

"Diana, would you mind if me and Artemis could talk in private? You should go and take Rini out to the park. Okay?" answered Luna.

"Okay, that's a great idea…but…. what if there are dogs?" asked Diana a little scared. 

"Then just hide behind Luna Pi," answered Artemis.

The two older cats watched as their daughter-from-the-future left the room. 

"So, the Last Challenge eh?" Luna said after they could no longer hear the soft thud of Diana's feet.

Artemis stared at her, a depressing look on his face. Luna and Artemis looked at each other and silently, Luna walked out the door with Artemis trailing behind her.

Oooooh, such mystery, wher'd they go? Find out by replying! By the way here's a sneak preview:

-A new cat

-A death (gasp)


	2. The First Battle

Star Senshi : Neo

**Star Senshi : Neo** OK, that was fast, this is the 1st Chapter in my story and there will be a battle, an actual battle! YAY! And, not only that, but I have info on attacks so I won't screw up that much! Ps. I might start using some Japanese so…you have been warned if you don't understand! Chapter 1: The First Battle 

"Usagi! Usagi! USAGI!" Luna had been yelling in Usagi's ears for the last half hour. 

Turning, Usagi mumbled some words. "Tsuki ni kawatte! Oshioko yo!" She raised her hand and accidentally smacked Artemis (who had been laughing for the whole half an hour) in the face!

"MeeeeeeOOOOOOWWWWWWW!" shrieked Artemis! "Would you please wake up you BAKA!" 

Usagi woke up with a start. "NANDE?!!!" 

"Arigato Artemis! Usagi, it's Rini, she's having a seizure!" said Luna calmly as if she had just announced she was a cat. "Diana woke me up thirty minutes ago and I went to call you, but you didn't wake up!"

"Nande?" shrieked Usagi! She quickly ran to the room with little bunnies stuck to the door. She had been baby-sitting Rini for the weekend. Her parents were on a sort of 2nd honeymoon.

"Rini-chan!" gasped Usagi as she ran into the room and saw what laid on the bed in front of her. Usagi quickly ran to the phone but was immediately stopped by Diana.

"Usagi-sama, where are you going?" asked Diana.

"To the phone…I was…"

"Why, I asked Luna to wake you up because we couldn't control the Luna P! I few could, we would have turned into a special formula created 15 years from now to help cure seizures!"

"Oh, ummm, ok…so how do I control the thing?" asked Usagi relieved that there was something she could do.

"Just throw it up in the air and say ' Transform!' Then, say what you want it to transform into. In this case, just say Formula 13," said Diana.

Usagi quickly ran to the corner picked up the head and threw it up in the air. I hit the ceiling and instantly fell down and hit Usagi's head. "OOOOOOWWWW" 

Usagi, rubbing her head, picked up the Luna P and threw it not so hard and said "TRANSFORM! FORMULA 13! 

Instantly, the head turned into a formula and Usagi grabbed it. She raced to the bed and quickly dumped the stuff down Rini's throat. Instantly, the colour returned to Rini's face. "Usagi….there was this s..sh…a..shadow. It was here and now it…" exhausted by the seizure, Rini fainted.

Startled by Rini's words, Artemis and Luna looked at each other. They, knew, that this was the next chellenge.

"Luna, Artemis….do you know anything about a shadow?" asked Usagi. She was staring out the window in a sort of day dreamy kind of way.

"NO, we knew there was a new threat, but not what or who it is," replied Artemis.

"Then, I am calling a meeting tomorrow with-," Usagi started but was cut off. A black creature had pulled Usagi out the window. She landed hard but landed on her feet. Instantly, she pulled out her Cosmic Heart Compact and shouted her henshin phrase.

"Moon Cosmic Power! MAKE UP!!" a floating heart surrounded her as she began floated an inch of the ground. She began spinning around. A fuku appeared on her body. Then, pink ribbons covered hands and merged to form gloves. Next, she did a sort of handstand (sort of because she was floating in the air remember) and boots appeared on her feet. She flipped back right side up and almost instantly, the floating heart exploded in a burst of light and the pieces of the heart turned in to rays of light, which formed themselves in to a skirt around Usagi. Only Usagi wasn't Usagi anymore, she was…

"I am Sailor Moon, Champion of Justice. I will right wrongs and triumph over evil. Tsuki ni kawatte! Oshioki yo! (In the name of the moon, I will punish you). 

Sailor Moon looked around but nobody was around. Suddenly, a flash of black light and Sailor Moon was thrown to the ground. She looked up at her opponent and saw that it was a shadow with the head of a panther. "Who are you?" she asked. She was frightened. How could she fight an opponent who could you could barely see? She decided to pump it up a notch. Sailor Moon stood up and took out her Purity Brooch. 

"Moon Crisis Power! MAKE UP!" In a flash of light, Sailor Moon transformed and stood now more powerful and faster than before, she was a Super Sailor! But the shadow was still to fast and without a word, she punched, kicked and shoved the Senshi. Super Sailor Moon was getting desperate and there was only one thing she could do. She took out her Eternal Brooch and yelled…

"Moon Eternal Power! MAKE UP!" As she changed, Sailor Moon was wondering why this villain was so powerful. "_How, could she be faster, more powerful if she was already a Super Sailor? How?" _she thought. She stood ready for battle and was instantly pushed to the ground again. 

She stood up and summoned the Eternal Tiel. She shouted the words that would activate the power of the Tiel. "SILVER MOON CRYSTAL POWER KISS!!" Instantly, the enemy was blasted to her knees. Sailor Moon, thinking the battle was over powered down to her normal, human form. But the battle wasn't over… the monster charged at Usagi was stare. "_How the heck can I beat that?"_ thought Usagi. Suddenly…

"MOON GORGEOUS MEDITATION!!!" The villain was hit and burst into a thousand pieces. "_Moon Dust" _thought Usagi. She turned around to see who had killed the monster with one hit. And there, on the roof of the house was a child, holding a stick. "_Not only did it destroy the monster with one hit, the child had used one of my old signature moves,"_ thought Usagi. Then, she realized that the figure standing on the roof was Rini as Sailor Minimoon. Usagi struggled to look at the stick Rini was carrying and recognized it as the Chibi Moon Kaleidoscope. 

Rini jumped down from the roof top and powered down. Usagi was shocked. "How…" but tired from the battle, she just fainted and the last thing she could remember was falling into Rini's arms.


	3. The Meeting

Star Senshi : Neo

Star Senshi : Neo

** **

OK, in my last chapter, people have been e-mailing (not reviewing but e-mailing me) that I made up some stuff. I did not. I had pure info on attacks and Chibimoon does have the Chibimoon Kaleidoscope (In the Manga)and can use the Moon Gorgeous Meditation. (By the way, when pronouncing Uranus, the people in my story don't pronounce it "Your Anus." Anyway, here's the next chapter:

Chapter 2: The Meeting

"So let me get this straight…a monster attacked you and this monster was so powerful that you had to go all the way up to the Eternal Moon stage and you still lost after you had used your most powerful attack. You were about to be killed when little Rini killed the thing in one shot. Am I correct?"

"Yeah, Rei, that's basically it except I wasn't that weak!" Usagi answered dully.

Usagi called everyone for a meeting at Rei's temple the evening of the next dayand told them about the events that happened last night. So far, everyone thought she was paranoid but when Luna and Artemis backed her up they were all shocked. Luna made sure that Rini weren't there so that they could talk about the monster in peace. They didn't want Rini to start trying to fight youmas a lot more powerful than Sailor Moon and they didn't want her thinking she's all macho just because she beat one youma. Ami was sitting in the steps and Usagi was standing up leaning on the wall. Rei was standing and looking at Usagi with an expression of doubt while Minako sat in a chair and petted Artemis. Makoto was kicking and punching a wooden pillar near the temple door while still listening to the conversation. Luna was sitting on the stpes beside and Diana was perched on a branch in a tree near them.

"Okay," Ami interrupted, "Maybe there was something wrong with the transformation or your Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss."

"Luna, do you of any enemies other than Queen Beryl who attacked the Moon Kingdom before-" asked Rei.

"That's right Rei. I'm pretty sure that Queen Beryl wasn't the only one who hated the Moon Kingdom. And when we find out who it is, I'm gonna punch him or her right through the wall!" interrupted Makoto. She had stopped fighting and came voer to the group. Mako was the toughest of the group in normal form. She was the tallest, strongest and was very good at martial arts. As Sailor Jupiter, she was also very strong, though not as strong as Sailor Moon or the Outer Senshi. 

"Actually, Princess Jupiter, Princess Mars is wrong. There was no one else that was against the Moon Kingdom. It's hard to believe but it's true. The Silver Millennium was a peaceful time and it was all thanks to the ruler of the Moon Kingdom, from what my mother and father have taught me" answered Diana, "I doubt very much that this new enemy was one from the past."

"Luna, Usagi mentioned that Rini was the one who was able to defeat the youma, right?" said Minako. Mina, was certainly not the brains of the group but could hardly be called dumb. She was a powerful Senshi and most of her attacks reflected her personality. It was times like these that she surprised her friends. She had indeed pointed out a very important topic and maybe the only lead they had.

"Yes, that's right Mina. Rini beat it in one shot with one of my signature moves: the Moon Gorgeous Meditation!" answered Usagi.

"Wait, Usagi, how was she able to use that technique without the special sceptre that you use?" asked Artemis.

"First of all, it's called the Moon Kaleidoscope and second, Rini has the Chibimoon Kaleidoscope given to her by Pegasus," answered Usagi.

"So maybe it was the fact that it was givenby Pegasus that made her and her attack so powerful!" said Mina.

"So? Mina, the Moon Kaleidoscope was also given to Usagi by Pegasus and the Eternal Tiel is still more powerful than it," counteracted Ami. Ami, unlike Mina was the brains of the group. She was extremely smart and in her Senshi form, extremely graceful. She was Sailor Mercury and in battle, she was probably the only one who could keep her head straight.

"I think that Princess Chibi-Usa is more powerful than Sailor Moon because she is her daughter. She inherited Usagi's powers as well as her own just the way Usagi inherited her own mothers powers," stated Diana. 

"So that explains why Usagi is a lot more powerful than her own mother and why she was able to use the Silver Crystal and survive although Queen Serenity died using the same Crystal," responded Rei. Rei was the Senshi of fire, Sailor Mars and her powers could easily defeat the toughest of youmas. But still, she was very weak. Her mind is extremely strong and her senses are heightened allowing her some psychic abilities that can come in handy sometimes.

"So Rini must be extremely powerful. Not only that but I think that the fact that she is in a time long before hers makes her feel more cautious causing her powers to magnify greatly," concluded Ami.

"Then, how about we send Rini back to the future with the youmas somehowand get the Senshi of the future to deal with the these new enemies. Since they are a lot more powerful than us, they should be able to deal with these youmas easily."

All the girls and turned around to find Hotaru, Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna standing on the temple wall. It was Haruka who had spoken. The Outer Senshi were a strange bunch and their backrounds were very weird. 

One of them was the Senshi of Destruction and the true holder of the Purity Chalice who used her powers for good and another was the guardian of the Gates of Time and on of the holders of the three talismans. The other two were very powerful and held the other two of the Pure Heart Talismans. 

Haruka was the Princess, and Sailor Senshi of Uranus. She held the Pure Heart Talisman called the Space Sword and her attacks are formidable and could bring any youma crashing to her or his knees. One attack involves her sword!She is very masculine and even chooses to wear the school uniform that boys would wear.

Michiru on the other hand was very ladylike and has many talents. She is the princess of Neptune and she holds the Deep Aqua Mirror Talisman. Her attacks are all water type and one attack involves her violin and the other involves her mirror.

Setsuna is the oldest of all the Senshi. She may appear to be 18 butsince she is the guardian of the Gates of Time she is actually much, much, much (a couple of more muches) much older. Since she guards the Gates of Time in the Dimension-Where-Time-Doesn't-Pass, she matures normally. But in the normal plane of existence, many years have passed so in reality, she is probably older then Usagi's mother!

Hotaru was the last of the Outers and the most powerful. Her attacks are strong and she can even destroy the world with three words! She was very sick and was possessed by an evil creature but was eventually free and was able to lead a normal life and start over as a child. She quickly grew up just in time to help battle Galaxia who was infused with Chaos. 

"Yes, we cannot endanger the future. The only way would be to send these youmas to the future where they can't be dealt with easily," added Michiru, her long blue hair swaying in the wind.

"But, that could endanger Princess Chibi-Usa! I won't allow it!" argued Diana. 

"Plus, we'll all miss her," agreed Usagi.

"Usagi, Rini can always come back," answered Setsuna, "and I'm sure that Rini won't be in any danger if we plan out what we will do thoroughly."

"Usagi, where's Rini?" asked Hotaru shyly. Hotaru and Rini were best friends and their friendship was strong. They had endured pain and suffering but in the end, they were still best friends.

"She's at home with Luna Pi and my brother," she replied. 

"Usagi, we have information on these new youmas. They are here for only one reason: to make sure that the future will never exist. They are not here to collect anything or find something. But they are extremely powerful. I thought up of a plan with Ami and Taiki that may allow us to successfully bring the youmas to the future," Neptune said.

Everyone except the Outers turned to Ami.

"Ami, why didn't you tell us about this before?" asked Rei.

"Well, I thought that we would be able to find a better solution so I just let you speak until there was no other choice and Michiru and Uranus told them the plan," she answered blushing.

The Outers had jumped off the wall and quickly joined the Inners. And there was a quick moment of silence as they all thought.

"Okay. Michiru. Ami. Tell us the plan." Artemis said interrupting the silence. 

The Senshi spoke freely not knowing that Rini hid in the bushes and ignoring the small blue cat with a golden mark on it's forehead standing on the temple roof. 

Ooooooh, cliffhangers! I love cliffhangers! Well, I did mention a new cat right? But what about the death? Hehehehe, just read some more too find out and see!


End file.
